Charmed: Show Ghouls
; Jeannine Renshaw; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Mark Wilding; Rob Wright | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Carpe Demon" | next = "The Seven Year Witch" }} "Show Ghouls" is the fifteenth episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 150th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mel Damski with a script written by Erica Messer, Debra J. Fisher and Rob Wright. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, February 20th, 2005. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * "Show Ghouls" redirects to this page. * * This episode is production code number 4301149. TV Rage.com; Charmed, "Show Ghouls"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 3.2 million people on its initial broadcast. ABC Medianet; February 23rd, 2005. * This is the twelfth episode of Charmed directed by Mel Damski. It is his second episode from season seven. He previously directed "Charrrmed!". * This is the second and final episode of Charmed co-written by Erica Messer. It is also her second episode from season seven as a writer. She previously worked on "Once in a Blue Moon". * This is the second and final episode of Charmed co-written by Debra J. Fisher. It is also her second episode from season seven as a writer. She previously worked on "Once in a Blue Moon". * This is the third episode of Charmed co-written by Rob Wright and his second episode from season seven as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Someone to Witch Over Me". His next episode is "Something Wicca This Way Goes". * Actor Billy Zane receives an "and Billy Zane" credit in the opening credit sequence. Allusions * The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "Show Girls". The name may be inspired by the 1995 erotic drama Showgirls starring Elizabeth Berkley and Gina Gershon. Bloopers * Quotes * Leo Wyatt: It's not the shopping. It's this whole world vacation thing. I just think we should stay here and wait for the Elders' decision on me. * Piper Halliwell: Absolutely not. That's precisely why we should be going. Look, we're all together, we deserve a vacation. And we're not gonna sit around and wait for the other pattini to drop, so that's that. We're going. * Leo Wyatt: But what about the travel and the cost? * Piper Halliwell: Oh, for god sakes, Leo. We're orbing. .... * Leo Wyatt: Okay, well, what about Phoebe and Paige? * Piper Halliwell: What about them? * Leo Wyatt: Well, they made us this big send-off dinner last night. * Piper Halliwell: Oh, please. They ordered pizza. * Leo Wyatt: Right. And we're not helping with the clean up. * Piper Halliwell: Wow, if that's the best you got, you really do need a vacation. * Leo Wyatt: But... * Piper Halliwell: Arresto! Look, Phoebe and Paige just remade the world. I think they can handle the kitchen. Now, unless you have any more objections... Leaning Tower of Pisa, here we come. .... * Piper Halliwell: Wait, what are we supposed to do? * Phoebe Halliwell: What you always do—worry. See also External Links * * * * "Show Ghouls" at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 7 episodes Category:2005 television episodes